Confused No Longer
by harry101
Summary: Repost of first fanfic attempt because I'm an obsessive editor. Anyways, I added a much longer and more adult ending that's not appropriate for this site. However,if anyone's interested,let me know and I'll send ya the link.
1. Confused

_A/n: Repost of first fanfic attempt because I'm an obsessive editor. Anyways, I added a much longer and more adult ending that's not appropriate for this site. However, if anyone's interested, let me know and I'll send ya the link._

_Disclaimer: Don't own show. Don't own characters. Getting no money. Just doing it for fun._

**Jonny's Room**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Jonny kept repeating those words to himself as he paced his room like a caged animal waiting for the chance to break free. However, instead of calming down like he wanted to, he just found himself getting angrier by the second and couldn't fully understand why. All he knew was that he's been feeling this way for a few weeks… ever since school started again.

A small voice in the back of his head kept telling him: _**Calm down and face reality for a second. See what's right in front of your face**._ For some reason, Jonny wouldn't listen though. He just wished that voice would explain the war of emotions attacking him lately.

He learned a long time ago, the hard way, how to control his emotions. He was only five when his mother died. Young, but old enough to understand that she was never coming back. For a long time, he thought it was his fault. His own father could barely look at him more than a few moments before having to leave the room. He knows differently now, of course, but back then he didn't understand and learned how to grieve in his own way. Sure he cried a lot, but never once did he burden his father or anyone else with his pain. Most people just thought that he was too young to know what was happening or to get upset. Some days, the ache got so bad he felt like he would explode on the inside, but he refused to ever let it show. He still thanks God every day that Race was around, and always seemed to find some sort of outlet for him to channel his negative emotions through. Otherwise, he doesn't even want to think about what would have happened to him.

Even now, he finds it hard to be truly open with people. He lost more than just his mother when he was younger. Something inside of him shut down. Jonny knows it's true, but he doesn't know how to turn it back on either. He's experienced first hand what it's like to love completely, with no fear and no conditions. He remembers how amazing a love like that is, but he also remembers what it's like to have it ripped away violently and with no warning. A hard lesson to learn when your five, but it's a lesson he learned well, maybe too well. As a result, he's remained closed off to most people for the better part of his life, and he knows that he's missing out because of it. There have been times when he's wanted to let certain people know how much he cares, and he's made conscious efforts to do so. Yet, when the moment comes, he backs down every time and plays it off with a witty remark or in some other dumb way.

'I guess that's why I've never taken any girl out more than once' he thought suddenly.

_**Yeah keep trying to convince yourself that's the only reason why**, _the voice in the back of his head taunted.

It's been over twelve years since his mother's death and, in that time, he's become a master of disguising his true feelings. Lately, however, he's been unable to keep as strong a lock on his emotions, not to mention his temper, as usual. Things around him are changing and it's scaring him, although he would never admit that. Sure, he realizes that change is an inevitable part of life. As far as he can tell, he's always adapted to and accepted every curveball that's been thrown his way. Lord knows there's been more than one too. Watching his mother die, being uprooted to Maine and learning to live again, to trust again, and to build a new life without the person he needed the most. And that's all before turning six.

It wasn't easy by any means, but he's managed to create a life that he loves and he's become part of a family that, although completely unconventional, has given him so much. He's been forced into situations, ranging from horrifying to utterly hopeless more than once, and he's fought with people that have wanted to kill him or someone he loves. In the end though, his family sticks together, regardless of the circumstances. They do whatever is necessary and make any sacrifice for each other.

His lifestyle, he's begun to realize, doesn't exactly help his problem. If anything, it makes it worse. Being faced on a fairly consistent basis with losing someone you love isn't exactly conducive to opening your heart more. That would just make it hurt a hell of a lot more if something ever did happen to one of them, right?

'Why, after everything I've been through, am I having so much trouble keeping my emotions in check for Christ's sake?' he angrily thought. 'That's something I've never had a problem with before. I especially can't understand why now. I mean no one is currently threatening the world or my family for once, and I probably just had the most amazing summer of my life. I backpacked through Europe with my two best friends and no parental supervision. I turned seventeen and bought the car of my dreams with the money I've earned. And I just stared my junior year in high school, finally an upperclassman. I have a great life! I've never gotten along better with my father than I am right now. I have Race, who is like this amazingly understanding second father to me and cool older brother figure all in one. And I have a brother and a best friend, who are like my right and left arms. All under one roof! So what the hell is missing?' he thought. 'Because something is definitely missing. I just don't know what, and it's making me crazy.'

**_You know… you just refuse to admit it for some stupid reason and, instead, choose to drive yourself crazy by overanalyzing every detail of your life._**

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!' he yelled in his own head. Completely frustrated with his current train of thinking, Jonny abruptly dropped down onto his bed and tried unsuccessfully to just shut his mind off for a minute.

**_Oh come on. Just think about it for one second, that's all I'm asking. I know this is hard for you. Believe me, I know better than anyone, but there's no use fighting it…she's already in and has been for quite awhile. Just tell her how you…_**

"SHUT UP" he finally screamed out loud, surprised by the sound of his own voice after listening to conflicting inner dialogue all night.

Suddenly a loud knock came to the bedroom door, which sent Jonny upright on his bed hastily.

"What is it?" he answered more harshly then he had intended.

"Are you alright, my friend," Hadji asked, as he tentatively entered his brother's room.

"I'm fine Hadj," Jonny sighed and returned to his prone position on the bed.

"That's not what it sounded like to me just now," Hadji said "or earlier," he added cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Jonny asked sharply. Again he raised his voice without meaning to do so. "I'm sorry, Hadj," he immediately apologized. "I just… I don't know," and he let out a long breath between his lips.

**_I think you do know_**

"I think you do know," Hadji echoed his inner thoughts.

Jonny jumped off his bed unexpectedly in response to his brother's statement and began pacing the length of his room again, unconsciously running a hand through his hair.

"So, why were the two of you fighting this time?" Hadji ventured. "I couldn't help but notice that you were louder than usual tonight."

Jonny stopped pacing and without meeting his brother's eyes gave a lame answer. "What are you talking about, Hadj? We fight all the time and about everything. Tonight…" he briefly hesitated, "well, it was no different."

**_Yes it was_**

"Yes it was," Hadji echoed again.

'Jesus, can he read my mind now,' Jonny thought as he ran a hand over his face.

"And it has been different since the beginning of the school year," Hadji continued. "What is going on, my friend? You know you can confide in me."

Tired and frustrated, Jonny's resolve crumbled right in front of his brother's eyes and he took a seat beside Hadji on the bed.

"I'm not entirely sure how to explain it," he began.

"Go on," Hadji insisted.

"The last couple of weeks have been a little crazy…maybe I just haven't adjusted to being back in school again. I mean, I've never been the biggest fan of schedules or authority, you know that." Hadji couldn't help but nod and smirk at that comment. It wasn't that his brother didn't like school or was overly insubordinate. He just flourished more when given the opportunity to do things his own way.

"Think about it, man. We just had such an awesome summer together. Who wouldn't have trouble adjusting," Jonny continued. "I mean we had complete freedom and beautiful places. Just me, you, …and Jessie." He stopped and looked away suddenly after saying her name. Hadji was about to encourage him to resume talking when he kept going on his own.

"I don't know…. have you noticed things changing?" Jonny asked silently.

"Everything in life must go through changes in order to..."

"No, Hadji," he quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a life lesson right now. You've always been observant. I just want to know if you've noticed anything different around here lately? I mean like coming out of left field different."

"Besides the way you have been acting…" he replied cautiously and decided to let that statement sink in.

"What about…. I mean with Jess and the way that she's been acting?" he asked hesitantly and hung his head slightly.

"Well…" Hadji had to think about that for a second. "She hasn't really been around much lately." He paused after saying this and realized that it was probably the reason Jonny's been so upset. 'Jonny knows it too,' Hadji thought as he looked at his brother's pained expression. 'He knows that when she's not around he's just not as happy, and it scares the hell out of him too. That he cares that much. It's been a long time since he's let someone have that much control over the way he feels. She does have that control, but Jonny won't face it. Admitting it to himself would make it real, which means the hurt would be real too. What if she rejected him? Or what if, God forbid, something ever happened to her? Could he survive that?'

Hadji knows those same questions must have gone through his brother's head about a million times by now. He also knows how much Jessie means to his brother. He's probably known a lot longer than Jonny. It's almost ridiculous how perfect they are for each other. They fight all the time, but make up immediately. Their arguing is always playful. They've been known to get physical on more than one occasion, yet would never intentionally hurt each other. It's like they enjoy finding new ways to get reactions out of each other. It's all very strange, but with an undeniably intimate quality to it. The few times he's seen them get truly angry with one another, before recently that is, have always been because one risked their life to save or protect the other. This is something that both are willing to do, and have done, on numerous occasions without a second thought. You'd think acts so unselfish would bring two people closer, but these two need to blow up at each other first. Hadji knows they do this because they're both so afraid, not of dying, but of losing the other. They don't know how else to channel those fears, so they argue. In any case, he can see that every fight, big or small, brings them closer together some how. They fight so willingly and so passionately with each other, but they fight just as passionately for each other, no matter what the situation.

Hadji has forever seen the way that Jonny looks at Jessie, even if she doesn't, and vice versa. He just can't understand why two people with such a strong devotion to one another can't get it together already. He thought for sure they would figure it out over this past summer. The three of them spent weeks together and traveling. They had so much fun.

A sudden memory made Hadji laugh out loud. No matter where they all were while on vacation, Jonny and Jessie would always drift off by themselves at some point. Everyday they would find Hadji somewhere alone and ask why he kept wandering off, like he was the one who had left them. They don't even realize that they do it. It's like they're magnetically attracted to the same things and each other all at once.

"What's so funny?" Jonny asked, interrupting Hadji's thoughts.

Jonny was now over by his dresser fingering a picture that had been taken of the three of them in front of the Taj Mahal about two months ago. A time when the three of them, or more specifically Jonny and Jessie, had been inseparable. Truth be told, the two of them have been inseparable since the age of six. It's made Hadji jealous at times, but for the most part he's been content to observe the dynamic of their relationship and how it has developed over the years.

When they were all younger, she was the only one he would listen to sometimes. Jonny used to have these days, where he would shut down and walk around the compound like a robot. At times, he wouldn't even acknowledge when someone was talking to him. It could be really scary, and would truly upset Dr Quest. He'd always let Jessie in eventually though, but only her. Even if it were only in the smallest way and with his total reluctance, she'd get through and bring him back to life some how. She never could stand to see him upset for too long, and wouldn't give up until she got him smiling again. Little by little she broke down his walls and became his safe place.

For so long, Jonny's been able to avoid facing his feelings for Jessie because she's always been there, giving him love and support without asking him to make his heart even more vulnerable to her, at least not consciously. The closeness they share is incomparable, and has never been threatened. 'At least not until recently,' Hadji realized. 'It all makes sense now. Why he's been so upset and unable to control his emotions, most notably his anger. His calming influence and safe place haven't been around so much lately.'

"Jonny?"

"Yeah, Hadj," Jonny absently answered, clearly entertaining his own thoughts.

"Do you… miss Jessie?" Hadji asked quietly

"What?" Jonny asked incredulously. He was obviously caught off guard and made uncomfortable by the question. He quickly composed himself, however, to deny his brother's suggestion. "What are you talking about? How could I miss her? She sleeps two doors down," he finished with a nervous laugh that even he knew sounded unconvincing.

"That's true," Hadji continued "but she's been spending a considerable amount of time with her new boyfriend and…"

"Boyfriend!" Jonny passionately interrupted before Hadji could finish the sentence. It was like someone had suddenly lit a fire beneath him. "I would hardly call Brad Ellis her boyfriend, Hadji. She barely even knows the guy and he is such an asshole you wouldn't even believe it. He thinks because he's a senior and captain of the football team that he's God's gift to women and that he can do whatever he wants with them or say whatever he wants about them. And Jessie is spending so much time with him and his friends. He's just gonna hurt her Hadj, and then I'm gonna have to kill him." He paused out of breath and then finished in only a slightly calmer tone. "She deserves so much better. You and I both know that. I just can't understand why she's doing this."

Hadji let his brother settle down more before speaking again. "She's a very special person, my friend. Maybe this Brad sees that and…"

"Yeah she is special, Hadj. She's perfect, she's…." Jonny stopped before finishing that sentence and then looked up with renewed anger in his eyes. "I can guarantee you that Brad doesn't see any of that though. All he sees is another girl to conquer, a boost to his already enormous ego, and another notch to add to his bedpost. He said as much right to my face, and believe me when I tell you that he enjoyed rubbing my nose in it." After his tirade ended, Jonny began pacing the room again like a madman.

"Did you tell Jessie any of this?" Hadji questioned

"Of course I did," Jonny nearly screamed. "I tried to tell her tonight, but she is so stubborn. Do you think she listened to me?" he exclaimed. He was breathing so heavily at this point that Hadji was once again unsure of what to say next. Before he could think of anything though, Jonny continued with a defeated tone in his voice and look in his eyes, something Hadji never thought he would see coming from his brother.

"How could she not believe me, Hadj? I would never lie to her or purposely try to hurt her. She means too much to…" He suddenly stopped lowering his head and his voice. "I just wouldn't."

"I know that…and so does she." Hadji confirmed.

"Oh yeah," Jonny said taking a seat on the bed beside his brother again. "Then why is she out with him right now?"

Hadji asked his next question very cautiously knowing that it could easily set his brother off again. "Jonny, how did you…I mean how did you bring all of this up to her, my friend? You didn't mention it while you were fighting, did you?"

Jonny only sighed, confirming what Hadji already knew to be true.

"Jonny," he continued, "why would you do that? You know how she gets when someone tries to tell her what to do or tries to save her from herself, as she would put it."

"Yeah I know," he said.

"So why do it?" Hadji asked

"I didn't intend to. I just got upset." Jonny answered.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Jonny asked annoyed.

"Why were you so upset?"

"You know why Hadji. I…I just don't want her hurt is all," he finished.

"_Is_ that all?" Hadji asked quietly

"Is that all?" Jonny repeated with a sigh in his voice and then put his head in his hands. For the second time that night he heard that question and didn't know how to answer it.

**Two hours prior**

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Jonny screamed. He had come into Jessie's room while she was getting ready for her 'so called' date to have a civilized conversation. Unfortunately, it just wasn't going the way he had planned. Their discussion, like every other one they've been having recently, quickly escalated into a full-blown screaming match. When he told her not to go, she turned on him faster than lightning. He knew that he just stuck his foot in his mouth and was heading down the wrong path with her again.

"WHAT?" she screamed as loudly as he had. "You're trying to tell me what I can or cannot do again. Who do you think you are Quest? You can't just walk into _my_ room and try to control _my_ life. Do you think your God now?"

"No, that would be your asshole date, Jess."

"Shut up, Jonny! You don't even know him."

"Oh, and you know him so well?" he demanded.

"I know him better than you."

"Yeah, well did you know that the only reason he's going out with you is to get you into bed!" he yelled completely frustrated.

The look she got in her eyes as soon as he said that made him want to take it back more than anything else in this world. He hurt her, and he knew it. He'd just done what he was trying to prevent someone else from doing. Jonny thought for sure she was going to slap him, but instead she turned her back so that he could no longer see her face.

What he didn't know was that he had just voiced everything that Jessie had known to be true long before Brad even asked her out. The only reason she was going out with this guy was to try and move on. Jonny obviously wasn't interested, and she wasn't going to sit around while he fell in love with one of those girls at school that were constantly throwing themselves at him. She wasn't going to watch like a little puppy dog, and she certainly wasn't going to settle for being second best. It just wasn't her style, or the way she wanted to live her life.

Still, there had been so many times when she thought he cared for her more. She couldn't be sure though. He shows how much he cares through actions and not words. She knows that better than anyone, but she would need to hear him say it, if it were true. This summer, she thought he was going to under the stars in Italy and then again at the Taj Mahal, but he never did.

'I can't keep doing this to myself,' she thought angrily. She builds herself up only to be let down every time. And here she was letting him do it to her again by catching a glimmer in his eye or a tone in his voice and then grasping onto it. The hope and anticipation would make her heart beat so fast and loud that she couldn't hear the voice telling her to just stop.

When Jessie didn't turn around, Jonny put his hand on her shoulder. She knew she should shrug it off, but couldn't because she loved his touch and the safe way it always made her feel. Like nobody else's could.

He gently squeezed her shoulder. Then she heard him take a breath and knew that meant he was trying to figure out how to say something.

"Please don't go," he said barely above a whisper.

Something in his voice made her let go and release the unshed tears in her eyes. She still refused to turn around and let him see how vulnerable he made her, however. It seemed to take all of her energy to respond without letting her voice crack or her resolve slip away.

"Why don't you want me to go?" she asked, hoping he would say what she's been waiting to hear.

"Because…" he hesitated, taking his hand off her shoulder and backing away slightly, "…because I don't him to hurt you is all."

She didn't say anything for what seemed like forever to Jonny and he was about to give up and leave when she stopped him with that question.

"_Is_ that all?" she asked in a strained voice.

What Jonny heard in that question confused him. He wasn't entirely sure what she wanted him to say. All he knew was that he didn't want her to go and he wanted to tell her that, and about every amazing feeling that she has ever made him feel since she came into his life. He didn't think she wanted to hear that though, and he didn't want to upset her further so he simply answered, "Of course, that's all."

Jonny never saw the tears on her face or the hurt look in her eyes as she stormed right past him. All he heard were the words, "You don't need to worry about me anymore," and the door slam behind her. Those words were like a knife through his heart, and in that moment he thought the question: "Is that all?" would haunt him for the rest of his life. Once again, he didn't let himself tell her how he felt. Every fiber of his being wanted to, but he just couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. All he could do at that point was get angry at himself.

**Present**

"Well?" Hadji insisted, bringing Jonny from the memory of their argument earlier this evening.

"Is that all?" Hadji asked again. "Is that the only reason this is upsetting you so much, because you don't want her hurt? Or is it because there is something more?"

The last part of what Hadji said wasn't really a question and Jonny knew it. There had always been something more between them. His mind and his heart just couldn't agree on how to handle it, and now it was too late. That realization yielded the first real broken heart of his life. It didn't really seem fair to him either. He didn't even get the chance to love her the way he knew he could, the way that she deserved.

"It's not too late you know." Hadji said

"You gotta stop reading my mind like that Hadj, it's starting to freak me out," Jonny said with a grin.

Hadji didn't know what his brother was talking about, but was glad to see him smiling for the first time in a while.

"So," Hadji ventured, "now that you've finally admitted to yourself how you feel, please tell me you plan to do something about it."

"What should I do?" Jonny asked seriously

"Only you can know that, my friend," Hadji said as he got off the bed to leave. Before he left, however, he turned around to leave his brother with one last piece of advice. "I would strongly suggest talking and I mean really talking to her, and soon. Jessie has many virtues, but like you, patience is not one of them.

"Hey" Jonny replied, but they both laughed knowing it was so true.

"I only speak the truth my friend."

"I know" Jonny answered calmly. "Thanks for everything Hadj. I owe you one."

"No need. It is what brothers are for," Hadji responded as he closed the door behind him confident that things would work out. Hadji could see the recognition in his brother's eyes tonight. He could see that Jonny is finally willing to let the pain of the past go and open his heart again. If he doesn't, he may lose the best thing that has ever happened to him. 'At least that realization has finally dawned on him,' Hadji thought as he made his way to his bedroom. 'I really hope that Jessie was quicker to come to this conclusion than Jonny. If not, I suppose we can expect things to get a lot worse around here before they get better. Can they possibly fight more than they already do? Of course they can. What was I thinking?' Hadji smiled at that last thought. It's not like he wasn't used to it anyway.

**Jonny's Room**

For the first time in weeks, Jonny was smiling and feeling like himself again. 'Why did I wait so long?' he suddenly thought. However, just as quickly as that thought came he dismissed it and decided to move on. Jess has been the light of his life and the only girl he ever wanted to spend time with or devote energy to since he's met her. If he didn't give it a try for fear of losing her, than he would eventually lose her anyway to someone else. He could see that clearly now. He didn't realize it before because she was always been there and seemed more than happy to devote the same type of energy to him. 'I only hope that Hadji's right and it's not too late,' he thought. 'If she gives me the chance, I'll never take her for granted again.'

Once again, he was walking the length of his room, only this time it was not done in anger, but to help clear his head. Finally he started talking to himself aloud to try and figure out what to do next.

"Ok, all I have to do is talk to Jess and explain how I feel. She'll understand, just like she always has. I've always been able to be open to her about everything, except for this of course. She reads me like a book without even trying. She can explain me to myself and to others. She's a big part of the reason that my relationship with Dad is so strong today. She made me realize that he loved me when I wasn't able to see it, and explained to Dad why I acted the way I did sometimes, even when I didn't understand myself." He stopped for a while to think about every thing he was saying. Then decided to continue so he could sort out his thoughts.

"I can put on a show for people to hide my real emotions and fool everyone without even blinking, but she can walk right into the room, take one look into my eyes, and see what's going on inside me. Then I know she'll find some way to take me aside and talk everything through until I feel better. I've tried on more than one occasion to fool her or to avoid her when I'm depressed or upset about something. No matter what though, she sees right through me and makes me feel better even when I try to resist it."

He stopped again as something suddenly occurred to him. 'So how can someone that knows me better than I know myself, not see the way I feel…have always felt,' he thought. 'Maybe she has noticed, but has chosen to ignore it. Maybe she hopes that it will go away because she doesn't feel the same. Maybe she's waiting for me to make the first move. Maybe it's ridiculous for me to think that she could recognize feelings that I hadn't even recognized. Or maybe all of this conjecture is completely stupid and useless.'

**_Stop driving yourself crazy with what ifs and go find out the truth_.**

For the first time, he decided to listen to what that little voice was telling him. "I just need to talk to Jess and straighten this all out," he voiced.

'Much easier said than done,' he thought as he left his room determined to talk to her as soon as she got home. 'This is not going to be simple, but she's without a doubt worth it and I've never backed away from something I wanted just because it would be challenging. I'm not about to start now.'


	2. No Longer

Downstairs of the Compound

When Jessie got home that night, all the lights in the compound were off. 'Everyone must already be in bed,' she thought. It surprised her that no one had waited up for her, at least Jonny usually did. She was glad for the most part though. She really didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. All she wanted to do was take a shower and then maybe cry herself to sleep. Normally, she would never allow such an option to even cross her mind, but it had been an all around shitty evening and she was tired. In fact, she's had a shitty couple of weeks. Not only had her so called plan to move on gone straight to hell, but Jonny was going to know that he was right and would probably never let her live it down. The worst part is that she knew he was right when he confronted her tonight and every other time too. Hell, she knew what Brad was all about well before he even asked her out. Of course she had to be stubborn though, and now she was going to pay for it. 'Why the hell did I chose Brad of all people,' she thought to herself.

**_You were upset that Jonny didn't feel the same way about you, and you knew that going out with Brad would really stick it to him_**

"Shut up," she told herself.

When Brad had asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him on the first day of school, Jessie was all ready to turn him down like she had been doing for the past two years. She never wanted anything to do with him or his friends. She knew that the only reason he kept asking her out was because she always said no. It was a game to him, to try and win her like some prize. Jonny knew all of this too, so when he saw Brad talking to her that day, he came over and told him to get lost before Jessie had a chance to say a word. She was grateful, even though she could have handled it easily by herself.

Then out of nowhere, Trista Parker, the most popular and biggest bitch in the school, walked right up to them and started putting her hands all over Jonny. Jessie didn't even give Jonny time to react. Something inside of her snapped and she decided then and there that she couldn't just stand by and watch him be with someone else. She told Brad she'd love to join him and walked away without even looking back. 'He probably didn't even care,' she thought. 'And even if he did, I'm sure Trista got his mind off me real fast.' She stopped thinking for a moment and sighed deeply.

'We haven't even had a real conversation since that day,' her thoughts continued. 'Every time he tried to talk to me I just got so angry with him, and all he was trying to do was help. I was angry with myself, not him. I sure as hell took it out on him though. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with me for a while.'

She paused her thoughts again and wandered aimlessly through the downstairs of the compound. When she entered the living room, numerous photos of their family greeted her. Dr Quest had always been a little obsessed with immortalizing, as he would call it, special occasions and everyday moments with his camera. That was understandable though.

She walked through the room, perusing the pictures that she saw every day. Each one brought a great memory to mind. Jonny was smiling with that huge infectious grin in every photo, and his arms were around her in most of them, as well. 'I haven't seen him smile in a while,' she suddenly realized.

The last framed picture on the mantle almost brought tears to her eyes. It was of the two of them when they were six, taken during the first summer that she had moved in with them. They were sitting in front of the big oak tree with the tire swing in the back yard. They were both covered in mud, but they had the widest grins on their faces. There was a carving in the tree that couldn't be made out in the picture, but she knew what was there: _JQ & JB--- Best Friends Forever._

She would never forget that day. Every moment and every word was locked into her mind for eternity.

Twelve Years Ago

It was early into the summer and she was looking for Jonny so they could go play and then collect worms. She had only been living at the compound for a few weeks, but that had become their daily routine, much to their fathers' dismay. For some reason though, she couldn't find him that day and nobody knew where he was. Her father told her to just wait for Jonny in his room, but she wouldn't listen. She checked all of their favorite hiding spots and called his name for an hour, but nothing. Finally, she decided to just walk along the beach and collect sea shells until lunch was ready. A couple minutes later, she saw him about 100 feet in front of her sitting in the sand and staring out into the ocean.

She ran up to him as fast as she could and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Hey, where have you been? I looked everywhere for you. Do you wanna go collect some worms now before we have to go in?" She stood there for a second, but he never gave an answer. He just continued to stare out at the ocean. Jessie proceeded to take a seat beside him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello," she said, "anybody there? Jonny, what's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?" He still refused to answer or even move. Jessie then began to shake him just to get a response, but she didn't like the one she got.

"What are you doing," Jonny finally said. "Get off of me, Jessie."

"Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention," she apologized.

"Well, can you go away now? I came out here to be alone," Jonny said harshly.

"Why can't I stay? It's nice here," she said.

"JUST LEAVE," Jonny screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why are you so angry," she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't like it when people get angry. Because then they yell, and they leave you, and you never see them again, or not for a really long time."

Jonny was going to yell at her again, but softened when he saw that she was crying. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't mad at you. I just…I just don't feel well."

"I'll take care of you," she said with complete sincerity, as she wiped away her tears away with the back of her hand.

When she said that, Jonny looked into her eyes and felt something he didn't understand.

"I'll never leave you, Jessie," he said suddenly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise I'll never leave you," he said again so that she would believe him.

"I promise I'll always take care of you," she repeated for the same reason.

They gave each other a quick hug, and then ran all the way home so they wouldn't get yelled at for being late. About an hour before sunset that day, Jessie again found herself looking for Jonny. This time she didn't have to look very long though. She found him sitting out by the big oak tree in the back yard.

"Hey Jonny, what ya doin?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Making it forever," he answered simply.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That we will always be best friends," he clarified and showed her what he had done to the tree.

_JQ & JB--- Best Friends Forever, _was carved into the trunk in huge letters. She couldn't help but smile.

"Jessie?" Jonny asked

"Yeah"

"I'll always take care of you too," he said. "Wanna go look for those worms now?" he added quickly with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I'll race ya!" she said and was off.

"Hey, you cheated," Jonny screamed from somewhere behind her.

When they came back about an hour later, they were completely covered in mud and their fathers were furious they had done this so close to dinner. The smiles on their faces wouldn't dim though, no matter how bad they were scolded. Their fathers eventually did calm down and decided to take a picture so Jonny & Jessie would always remember that day and the things they put their fathers through.

Present

Jessie didn't need a picture to remember though. They'd taken care of each other every day since.

"I miss him so much," she whispered, but wouldn't let herself cry.

The only thing that brought her any comfort was knowing that she got that asshole Brad good tonight, and in front of half the school at that. Earlier this evening, as she and Brad were walking back to his car after grabbing a pizza, he leaned towards her and made another pathetic, and not to mention grotesque, attempt to get her into his bed, or rather the back seat of his car. Now she's put up with a lot of crap from rude guys who thought they were kings of the universe, but when he grabbed her ass after making his comments she'd had enough. She dropped him right there in front of everyone. 'He's probably still trying to catch his breath' she suddenly thought as she began to climb the stairs to her room. She couldn't help but smirk at the idea, even though she had to walk all the way home in the twenty-degree whether. It was well worth it.

Her smile faded quickly, however, as she reached the top of the stairs to be greeted by Jonny's closed bedroom door. She sighed as she walked past his room, realizing that she would never find anyone that meant more to her. No matter how frustrating and annoying he could be at times, he was always…always there when it mattered, ready to fight for, or defend, her without even needing a reason why. Sometimes it makes her angry that he's always trying to protect her. Like he thinks that she can't take care of herself. Deep down she knows that's not the reason he does it though. It's ingrained in his blood to keep the people he cares about safe, and she loves being one of those people. Being loved by him, even if it's always been limited to her role as best friend and confidant, has been the most amazing, free, and unconditional love she has ever felt in her life. His capacity to love astounds her, and the crazy part is that she knows for a fact that a large part of him is still so closed off, even to her. The girl…the very lucky girl that can find her way into the deepest part of his heart is going to be in for one hell of a life. 'She better never hurt him though, or she'll have to deal with me,' Jessie thought protectively.

That was the last thing that went through her head before opening her bedroom door to find him standing in the middle of her room. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through the window behind him. Her eyes locked onto his immediately and she couldn't tear herself away. Her heart was pounding so loud again that she couldn't hear the voice in her head telling her not to let him get to her again. He looked like an angel…her angel…backed by the moonlight. She was so overwhelmed by the moment that she couldn't even say anything.

Jonny took a tentative step towards Jessie when he saw her enter the room and brought his hand up to her face. She froze under his warm touch and unconsciously closed her eyes, shedding tears that she didn't even know were there.

When Jonny saw that she was crying it scared him because it was something that she rarely did, at least not in front of anyone. He's seen her cry just a few times in his life, and even then it was only in front of him and for very good reasons. In that moment, he was glad that she still trusted him enough to let go like this, but afraid because he didn't know what was upsetting her. Without even thinking about it, he ran his thumb across her cheek to remove one of her tears.

That action brought Jessie out of her dream-like state, however, and she tore away from his touch like it burned her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Jonny noticed that they were standing in the same position they had been in earlier this evening. He was standing by the door with her turned away. Accept this time he wasn't going to let her leave and he certainly wasn't going anywhere until he finally told her how he felt. Ignoring her question, Jonny asked his own.

"Why are you crying?" he said softly

"You care." She stated harshly.

"Of course I ca…" he began, before being interrupted by her angry words.

"OF COURSE, OF COURSE, OF COURSE… Is that your answer for everything?" she screamed, but refused to turn around.

Her outburst caused Jonny to hesitate for a second, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Jessie, I…" he tried again, but before he could say anything she turned so they were facing each other again and her beautiful eyes were definitely full of anger now, and not tears.

"Are you happy?" she asked bitterly

She continued before he could answer the question, however.

"What! Did someone call you and let you know what happened tonight? Maybe Kim or Trista or another one of those complete airheads that throws herself at you shamelessly and tries to cater to the every whim of the great Jonny Quest" she finished dramatically.

She thought she saw him wince at her words and that she may have hurt him, but continued anyway.

"Well I'll just say it ok. I know it's why you were here waiting for me. You were right, ok. You were right. You want to hear it one more time? You were right, right, right. But I have a news flash for you mister perfect. I knew Brad was a jerk before I even went out with him. I knew his game and everything he was saying about me long before you tried to tell me about it," she screamed and stopped for a moment to look him directly in the eyes before saying, "And I knew that all Brad wanted to do was get me into bed, and I didn't care."

If she thought she'd hurt him before, she knew that she did now. When she said that, he took a step back and looked like he'd taken a physical blow to the stomach.

"Did you…" he started to ask the question, but stopped realizing that as much as he wanted to know the answer, he didn't. Not to mention that it was technically none of his business.

"Did I what, Jonny?" she asked "Did I sleep with him?" She laughed suddenly. "Do you really want to know?" she asked vindictively, taking a step closer to him. "All the little details, huh?"

She another took a challenging step towards him, but he moved back away from her and unconsciously towards the door. Jonny couldn't believe what he was hearing. There's no way what she's saying is true. He knows her. She wouldn't do that, would she? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure and his determination was lost. He knew that he had to get out of her room or he would choke on his own breath.

As he turned quickly to leave, Jessie caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes, and it shook her to the core. She hasn't seen that look on his face in a long time. In fact, she's done everything she could to protect him and keep that look out of his eyes since she's met him, and here she was becoming the cause of it. She couldn't let him leave hurt because she mislead him.

"Jonny, no wait… I didn't," she said hurriedly. He turned around at those words and she could see that he was fighting to keep his composure. "I didn't," she said again to reassure him, making sure she had eye contact. "That's never what I wanted."

Jonny let a long breath out between his lips and moved back into the room towards Jessie. He was clearly relieved by her admission. "Then why _did _you go out with him?" he questioned, moving even closer.

"It's not important." she replied, breaking away from his eyes.

"It's important to me," he said and closed the gap between them again.

This time she didn't move away, but instead lowered her head and began to cry again. Seeing this killed Jonny. He feels like all he's been doing lately is hurt the person that means the most to him, so he took her face in both his hands and did the only thing he could think of. He was terrified that she would push him away again, but she didn't this time. Using his right hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen on one of her cheeks, he brought his other hand up to stroke the length of her hair, down the side of her body and back again. Then he slowly brought his lips down to her face and kissed away every tear that fell from her eyes from that moment on. They stood like that in the middle of her room for a long time. He thought his actions might be upsetting her more because she just continued to cry and kept her eyes closed, but she didn't move away and he didn't want to stop.

As he continued to comfort her, like he always had and she knew he always would, she lost all resolve to be mad at him. She loved him. That realization coupled with the tenderness he was showing caused her to cry like she hadn't since her parents told her that they no longer loved each other. Only this time, all the tears didn't come from sadness.

"I hate this," she finally whispered a little breathlessly.

At her words, Jonny stopped kissing her and moved backed slightly so that they were standing with their foreheads together. His lips were so close to hers that she could fell every breath he took, and it was driving her crazy.

"Hate what?" he asked with fear in his voice.

She took a moment to collect herself and then answered, "Fighting with you. The one person that I've never felt like I had to pretend around or defend myself to. The only person that has ever accepted me all the way, good and bad." Jonny wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment and prove that he was still that person, but she continued. "I hate looking into your eyes and not know what your thinking or how your feeling." She was totally out of breath at this point. Jessie was clearly exhausted, but Jonny couldn't let his opportunity slip away.

"You're not looking into my eyes right now," he stated, noticing that she still hadn't opened them since she started to cry again.

"I know" she replied simply, but her eyes remained closed. She knew that if she opened them now and looked into those ocean deep blue eyes, the ones she dreams about, she would lose herself to him forever and she wasn't sure if she could do that yet.

Before she knew it, however, his breath moved away from her lips and he began to gently kiss each of her eyelids, begging her silently she knew to just look at him.

When Jonny felt her relenting, he shifted so that her eyes met directly with his the moment she opened them. Their foreheads were once again together and their lips barley separated, every breath intermingling.

"Hi," he said slightly above a whisper. He thought it sounded stupid to say at first, but then he realized it was appropriate. He felt like he was staring into those beautiful green eyes for the first time again. Besides, he was so caught up in her that his brain couldn't process much more than that anyway. He stood there silently for a while committing every detail of her face and this moment to memory.

Jessie suddenly broke the quiet when she said, "You know if you plan on saying 'I told you so,' I'll drop you quicker and harder than I did Brad tonight." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then burst into laughter. It felt really good to them both.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with the grin she's grown to love. "Besides, that's not why I was waiting for you," he said more seriously.

"Then why?" she asked with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

He looked away almost shyly for a second and then reached into his pocket to pull out the remote to her CD player that he had been keeping. Eventually, he returned his eyes to hers, gave a small shrug of his shoulders, and said simply, "I wanted to dance with you." Then Jonny turned on the song he had programmed into her system earlier. It was Selena's "Dreaming of You." He knew that it was one of her favorite songs, not to mention completely fitting for how he was feeling tonight.

She stared at him with utter disbelief as he placed one hand at the small her back to keep her body close and pulled her arm around his neck to keep their foreheads together and their eyes locked. His other hand took hers and massaged it, lovingly locking and unlocking his grasp as he interlaced his fingers with hers. They danced slowly for a few moments. Not really moving that much, just swaying back and forth and holding each other.

Jessie eventually moved a little closer and brought her face to the side of his, so that her lips were at his ear.

"You hate dancing…" she whispered softly.

Jonny closed his eyes completely marveled at the shock she could send through his body just by feeling her breath on his ear.

"…but you love it," he finished tenderly.

Those words silenced all her doubts and she rapped both arms around him now, never wanting to let go again. The song eventually ended, but that didn't faze either of them. They just continued to hold each other and enjoy every new feeling they were experiencing together.

"I'm sorry," Jonny whispered back to her, breaking the comfortable quiet.

"For what?" Jessie questioned confused.

"That it took my head so long to catch up with my heart," he said sincerely. He could feel her smile against his neck and knew that he was forgiven. She didn't have to say a word.

Finally, Jonny took a determined breath and stood back only a few centimeters to hold her face in his hands again. 'Ok, this is it,' he told himself. He looked her deep in the eyes and was ready to confess what his heart had known for most of his life. For some reason, he didn't have any trouble saying it this time.

"I love you, Jessie Bannon," he breathed right against her lips.

Jessie felt a little lightheaded when she finally heard him say those words, but was able to collect herself just enough to respond whole-heartedly.

"I love you more, Jonny Quest," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Not possible," he challenged.

"Ok," she relented.

"Did you just let me win our first fight, beautiful?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

She couldn't help but grin, knowing it would be the first of many fights to come as a couple. She also knew that they would work through every one and grow closer in the process.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it babe," she quipped, finding it hard to concentrate with him standing so close.

"Ok" he mumbled before finally closing the miniscule distance between them and kissing her amazing lips. The kiss was slow, and gentle, and perfect. He continued to kiss her softly for several more minutes, and then settled his lower lip in between hers to begin sucking on her top lip, while stroking her cheek with his thumb. For a while, Jessie didn't really respond that much. She just enjoyed his touch and let him take the first steps. When she started to return the kiss, however, it was with as much vigor as Jonny was expressing. She finally caught his lower lip and happily gave him as much attention as she was receiving.

The kiss remained so heart achingly slow that it made them both weak in the knees, but, at the same, it time grew deeper and more passionate with each passing minute. Jonny let his tongue slip through her lips at the first opportunity she allowed, and began to gently massage her tongue with his. She also let his hands travel down the side of her body, to graze every curve and then come to rest on her hips. Jessie was beginning to feel lightheaded from his actions. Nothing and no one had ever made her feel this way. Jessie knew in those moments that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and that if he didn't want to stop, she wouldn't ask him to.

He eventually did stop, however, completely out of breath. Jessie took this opportunity to move lower and suck tenderly on his on his neck and the sensitive spot behind his right ear. She could feel his breath quicken and loved the effect that she was having on him.

Jonny knew that if they didn't stop soon things could get out of control, so he moved himself just out of her lips' reach to look into her eyes.

"We have the rest of our lives," he stated matter-of-factly, as if it was always a given that they would spend those lives together. Maybe it was. Nothing else needed to be said. They know they have the time and the desire to build a stronger relationship and to create a deeper bond than the one they already share. And after that, they'll have a lifetime together to make love.

"Can I keep you," she whispered already knowing the answer.

He grinned, "I'm standing here until you make me move."

"How does forever sound?" she asked.

"Perfect," he replied.

He again closed the physical gap between them, closing any emotional gaps that had been created right along with it. He knew that he loved her more than anything else in this world, and that she felt the same. Nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
